


One Million Bullets

by Almeida



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeida/pseuds/Almeida
Summary: Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson didn't wake up thinking this would be it. But as she stares down at the barrel of Agent Joe Meyers' gun, maybe her time has come.No major character death.
Relationships: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	One Million Bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizzls3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzls3/gifts).



> This a ‘redo’ of episode 2 from season 6, [Help Wanted](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1626049/). The title is inspired by a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4Ib25IUZ-Y) with the same name by Sia.
> 
> This is for Gi, who introduced this idea the other day. Thank you for this idea, Gi. You’re amazing! 
> 
> Shout out to [rachelmills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelmills) who — was supposed to — proofread it.
> 
> This is my first work for The Closer — also the first time in what? Six years? — so I hope you like it! I have another story — a much longer one — in the oven, so you might hear from me again — soon? In a while? Who knows. Don’t forget to send me your feedback, if you like it or not.
> 
> Also, [MyCapnRaydor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCapnRaydor/pseuds/MyCapnRaydor) is doing an amazing job writing a similar story, so you might want to check on [The Chief and Her Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969897?view_full_work=true).

Death is imminent. 

No matter how healthy your eating habits are or how many hours you run before work: death will come to all of us. Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson didn't wake up thinking this would be it. But as she stares down at the barrel of Agent Joe Meyers' gun, maybe her time has come.

Of course, Brenda Leigh knew the risks of being a law enforcement officer. She'd known it from the start. Even before it — with her daddy. She had faced death in the eye a few times but not as closely as now. As Mike screamed frantically behind her, she thought maybe this decision wasn't the smartest she’d made. If she backed away, Meyers would have the upper hand, kill himself and Marisol in the process. And the chief had made a vow to protect and serve. With that in mind, she stayed where she was. Protecting and serving. She wouldn't die a coward.

All things considered, she’d lived well. She has a cat, four medals including a sharpshooter one — how ironic —, no children but a niece to be proud of her, Mama, Daddy, and Fritz. 

She looked at him for a nanosecond, her face emotionless. _Oh, Fritz_. Fritz will be furious. He will go up to her grave and kick her gravestone so hard because she didn’t do what he expected her to do — to back away, and not protect or serve. 

And then there’s Sharon. She wouldn’t dare spare a glance at the captain. She knew she was standing at her right. Silenced. She understood her — _their_ — duty. Sharon wouldn’t kick her gravestone for protecting and serving. But she didn’t look at her. She wouldn’t bear it. It was worse than death itself: to see who you love — who you truly and completely love — watching you die. She didn’t even have the time to say it. She didn’t have the courage to say it to her. Or to herself.

When she heard it, she fought the urge to press her hands against her ears. She never got used to the staggering loud noise of a gunshot, especially a close-range one. All sounds deafened. It’s just Brenda, the bullet, and the familiar smell of gunpowder. Her mouth went dry, her hands were cold. She didn’t falter, she would take it proudly.

And then she heard it again.

From her right.

From her captain.

A non-sharpshooter.

The chief snapped her head to the right, her mouth agape. There she stood: Captain Raydor sporting a gigantic rifle that was too big for her lean, small figure, hands still in the trigger, desperate eyes but calm demeanor — Brenda never knew how she could pull it off like this.

Their eyes met briefly. 

It all happened so fast that the blonde didn’t even feel the pain. At least she had a good look at her captain for the last time. Badass Captain Sharon Raydor trying to save her life, her last living memory.

Agent Meyers’ frantic look ceased, his eyes closing. Marisol ran towards her boys, and the chief was standing. 

Not staggering or stumbling. 

She stood on both her feet on solid ground. 

She was alive. 

_I’m okay._

Agent Meyers missed his shot.

_I’m okay._

Sharon killed him.

_I’m okay._

She reached towards Marisol, guiding her. Protect and serve. She had made a vow.

"Brenda!” She looks behind herself to find Fritz also with a rifle in his hands. Not at all calm. But altogether desperate. “Brenda!”

“I’m okay.” She repeats what she’s been saying to herself for the last seconds. She’s okay. She protected Marisol. And Sharon protected her. The bad guy is dead. No harm done.

“Okay?!” Brenda feels his big hands grabbing her by the shoulders forcefully. _I’m okay_. His eyes held so much anger, his breath was heavy and hot in her face. “Okay?! You almost got yourself killed!” 

She closed her eyes, feeling a bit sick of her stomach. _I’m okay!_

“Never ever do that again, do you hear me?!”

She looks to her right. 

Captain Raydor watched her with sadness in her eyes. She knew that look — she'd seen it, caused it, and fixed it.

When Fritz released her, Sharon discreetly made her way towards her. “Are you okay?”

Brenda wraps her arms around her. The captain hugs her back, putting her arms around her body in a friendly way — to avoid assumptions.

“Let me look at you.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” She assures the captain, looking up at her. “I thought you didn’t carry fire guns in your car.” 

Sharon laughs, letting her go hesitantly. “This is only for special occasions.”

“FID is goin’ to interview the hell out of you.”

The brunette shrugs and smiles, a few tears falling from her green eyes. “It’s for a good reason.”

“I-I love you.” The blonde says and it’s the most natural and simple thing she’d said in years — decades even. 

Sharon stood rooted to the ground with a plain face. 

“Chief!” She hears Sergeant Gabriel screams.

The blonde makes her way to the van, the captain — thankful for the sudden interruption — tailing behind her, only to find three more girls chained to the back of the van.

* * *

Brenda hears a knock on her door as she goes over the pictures of Adriana’s dead body. She reaches for her candy pack before meeting bright green eyes behind sharp eyeglasses, brown folder in hand. “Oh, Cap’n! Come in.” She smiles broadly, getting up from her chair. “I’ve been lookin’ for you.”

“I was in interview room two.” She answers, closing the door behind herself.

“Oh, of course.” Brenda chews on her candy stick. “Do you want some?” 

She shakes her head. “No, no. Thank you. I just want to say that– I mean, you’ve shown great bravery today.”

Brenda takes off her glasses and smiles. “Well, thank you, but it would be for nothing if it wasn’t for you.” She makes her way to the brunette who steps back. “You’re the real hero here, Cap’n. You saved my life and I–”

“You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve concluded my investigation.” Captain Raydor says with a faux excitement, ignoring the chief’s compliments and bewildered look.

“I meant what I’ve said.” She states earnestly.

Brenda watches as the older woman shakes her head again, biting her lip before plastering a fabricated smile. “And I’m happy to announce, as the LAPD Women Coordinator, that–”

“Sharon!”

“What?”

“I meant what I’ve said.” She makes her way to the captain once again, her back meeting the cold glass. “That _I_ love _you_.” 

“Listen–”

“I know you think I was in shock, but I’m not anymore and I still do. I still love you as much as I did earlier.” She confesses, brown eyes never leaving the green ones. “And yesterday and the day before that.”

“Chief–”

She squeezes her eyes shut. “I know, I know. But I was standin’ at gunpoint today, Sharon. And all I could think of was that I couldn’t look at you, and see your face for the last time.” The chief felt tears forming in her eyes as memories came rushing through her head. The smell of gunpowder, the screams and shouts, Sharon’s tears. 

She looks up at the brunette as she stands still, not daring to take a breath. 

"Brenda…"

“I couldn’t say goodbye because I couldn't bear the thought of dyin’ knowin’ that I never got the chance to really be with you and–”

Before she could finish it, Sharon’s lips were on hers. Again. She missed it, it felt better than she remembered — and dreamed of. Brenda kisses her back almost readily, savagely, engulfed by the fresh smell of sandalwood. It always felt different from everyone else the blonde ever kissed — smoother and softer. 

Brenda removes the brunette’s glasses, not caring where or how she discarded them — she hoped Sharon wouldn’t accomplish Agent Meyers’ intent and shoot her in the face if one of her lenses cracked. 

Sharon parts her lips and whimpers as she feels the brush of Brenda’s tongue against her mouth. Their tongues slid together, they both melting into the kiss. The chief hears the captain inhale slowly but deeply as she grabs the older woman by the waist, pulling her closer. Brenda is wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman, scared that her captain might wriggle free and away from her. Their tongues meet more times than she can keep track of, every time releasing a small moan at the back of their throats.

They kiss until their bodies feel too heavy, their legs wobbling a little.

“I love you.” She whispers breathlessly as she places chaste little kisses on Sharon’s chin, lips, and cheeks. She stops when her lips meet the moistened skin. 

She looks up at Sharon. 

“I thought I’d lose you forever.” She whispers weakly, letting her tears fall shamelessly from her eyes.

The chief pulls her closer, the captain burying her nose into her blonde locks. She brushes her hands against her back, her body feeling too hot beneath Brenda’s skin — Sharon always felt too warm, too inviting to touch. It had been so long since she had anyone this close to her, so long since she had _her_ this close to her.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes as the brunette took in the smell of vanilla, rose, artificial sugar, and red coloring. 

Brenda wished she could stay like this forever, holding her. The woman who saved her life a few hours back. The one she truly and completely loves.

Maybe she could.

She places a kiss on top of the brunette’s head. “Thank you for savin’ my life.” She says warmly, green eyes meeting hers. “Not only today but every day.”

Sharon places a chaste kiss on her lips. The chief tugs the other woman down by the tailored blazer, sliding her tongue into the captain’s mouth. Brenda will never stop being marveled at how synchronized their tongues moved together, how their bodies fit in perfectly. 

Her hands descend to the captain's rounded butt and dig her nails against the brunette’s clothed skin, eliciting a moan that Brenda just knew she was holding back — always the shy one. At the sound, the blonde deepens the kiss, pushing Sharon forwards, towards her desk, flipping them around as they go. 

“I didn’t–” Sharon tries to speak as they hit the wooden desk but Brenda’s fast and pulls her again into a searing kiss, spreading her legs — a little too urgently. 

“I–” The blonde hauls her forward to another kiss, pressing their warm bodies together. Sharon whimpers. “Brenda, let me go!” She says and pushes Brenda away gently, breaking their kiss.

“What?” Brenda kisses Sharon’s neck, scraping her teeth at _that_ place just beneath the older woman’s ear before sucking on it. The chief feels the captain becoming helplessly more relaxed, going limp against her touch. 

“There are a few things that I need to tell you,” Sharon says, shaking a little. Their lips meet once again hungrily and Sharon manages to push her back — once again.

_What on Earth?_

“Let me say it!”

Brenda dips her head, placing a final kiss beneath the captain’s ear. “Be quick about it.” 

“The Mayor and the police commission–”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Oh, you didn’t just interrupt me to talk about work, Sharon.”

“Listen up!”

“The mayor and the police commission are looking for our new boss and they want a strong, female candidate in the mix and I, as the LAPD Women Coordinator, will be appointing you to be the next Chief of the LAPD.”

“What? Sharon, I–”

“Shh, let me finish.” Sharon breathes heavily through her nose. She puts a few blonde locks behind Brenda’s ear, cupping her face. “And I,” She smiles sweetly at the chief before kissing her softly, her lips lingering at the plump, damp ones. “I love you too.”

**Fin.**


End file.
